


Boston Charming

by agirl4allfandoms



Category: Actor RPF
Genre: Anixety, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Insecurities, Light Angst, Mirror Sex, Oral Sex, Porn with Feelings, Smut, Vaginal Sex, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 17:26:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18782800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agirl4allfandoms/pseuds/agirl4allfandoms
Summary: Inspired by that whole Prince Charming look at the Oscars. Mostly the jacket and beard though lol





	Boston Charming

**Author's Note:**

> I did a bit of research on seat fillers but if I flubbed anything I'm sorry. This might be OOC Chris Evans just a bit. I put way way to much of myself into my OFC. This is my first RPF so it took me way longer to write then I thought it would. I might do a second part cause I'm a sucker for happy endings.

As she sat there fidgeting for the umpteenth time, she found it harder to remember why she thought it was a good idea to even send in an application to be a seat filler at the Oscars. She was in a room full of other dressed up people for the seat fillers’ orientation. She felt so out of place in her blush colored sequin second hand designer gown, an updo (which she had gotten done way too early in the morning for her liking and it had cost more to get done than her dress) and simple silver high heels not to mention the ‘I am temporarily filling this seat for camera purposes’ badge they all had to wear and remove before filling any seats. During the orientation and subsequent luncheon, she and the other seat fillers were told the rules. She just filed the most important one away ‘Don’t speak unless you’re spoken to’.

After they reached the Dolby Theatre she was sorted into a chunk of seat fillers assigned to the first ten rows throughout the evening. Essentially, the prime seats amongst A-listers as it turned out. Some of the other seat fillers began to guess whose seat they’d be filling, a game of sorts. She was sat next to a lovely elderly couple when a celebrity she didn’t recognize came on stage her neighbors started cheer, his parents it seemed. She tried so hard not to make small talk and just focus on filling the required seat, it happened once or twice though. A male singer invited her to an after party (she respectfully declined) and she wasn’t quite sure whose wife complimented her dress (she thanked her nonetheless). She was on high – alert, god this was becoming more and more stressful as it wore on. Spotters, who work for the producers were constantly deploying groups of seat fillers from the wings to the seats. Once seated, they were on the lookout for when the seats’ owner returned.

The golden rule is: All seat fillers must be either in the wings or in a seat when the lights come on. A game of high – stakes musical chairs, if you will. Except, she ran into a snag halfway through trying to fulfill that rule. Due to an error, her and another seat filler were assigned to the same seat but the other seat filler got there first. She was stranded in the middle of an aisle while the lights were coming on. There was no way she could make it to the wings in time. “Shit.” She mumbled to herself as she dropped down onto a pair of very nice black leather dress shoes. Whoever it was had found this all very funny indeed as she heard a deep chuckle from them. She couldn’t look up, she was sure the camera would catch her if she did. She straightened up into a crouch which was just below the camera’s line of sight. _‘Fucking_ _hell'_ she thought to herself when she realized she was on top of Chris Evans’ feet. The minute she could she hightailed it out of the aisle, dress skirt in her hands.

She tried desperately to recollect herself as she sat in the wings and hoped none of the remaining seats she’d be assigned to were anywhere near him. She was mortified and tuned out the female seat fillers that fluttered around her making comments about him helping Regina King up onto the stage and how he’d brought his brother as his date. Thankfully, for the remainder of the show she wasn’t assigned to any seats. As the show came to an end and Rami Malek accepted his award then promptly fell of the stage she gasped with everyone else in the wings. She and the other seat fillers were given champagne in a small green room that was bursting at the seams from being almost overfilled. The other women had grated on her nerves, they were still gossiping about her incident. Her anxiety was through the roof, she just wanted to disappear. As everything closed down and she rushed out of the building to hail a cab, the night was far from over.

She ran to her cab almost battling the throng of people outside when her heel got caught in a grate and in the bustle of getting free she fell, the contents of her clutch spilled out and her dress skirt ripped up the seam of her thigh. A pair of strong hands pulled her free and set her on her feet. She looked up at her hero and words were caught in her throat. “Jesus. You’re just a modern day Prince Charming, aren’t you?” She shakily questioned the man in front of her. “I try at least. I’m Chris-.” He started but she cut him off. “Evans. Yeah, I know. You’re gonna need more than Boston charm to win me over. Thank you but I have to go.” She muttered out as he helped her pick up her phone, lipstick and key card. She left him baffled and speechless on the sidewalk as she got into the cab and rattled off her hotel’s address.

She sat on the full sized, soft hotel bed as she video chatted with her mother and two year old son. She had taken a nice hot bath, thought of five things to calm herself and yet she still felt like she was going to buzz out of her skin at any moment. “If they ask me back here, I’m respectfully declining. It was a once in a lifetime experience but it set my anxiety sky high. It’s off the bucket list at least.” She chuckled out. “You had fun though, right?” Her mom asked as her son screeched in the background. “Relatively speaking. I did.” She said. “I couldn’t watch it. Did something happen?” The other woman questioned concern written all over her face. “A spotter made a mistake and I had to drop down in the middle of an aisle. I ended up on Chris Evans’ feet. It was mortifying.” She told her and the look of shock from her mother was enough to send them both into a laughing fit. “You want to say good night to Chunky?” Her mother asked. “Hey, bubba. I’ll be home to you soon. You be good for Nana. I love you, good night.” She said as she blew him a kiss and he replied with a simple ‘Mama’. A series of loud but gentle knocks pulled her away. “I love you, I’ll see you soon. I have to go.” She said as she hung up.

She hadn’t called for room service or anything so hesitantly she approached the door and looked out the peephole. She took a sharp inhale of breath. He stood on the other side of the door as his head cocked. _'Shit. He clearly heard that.'_ She thought to herself. With a resigned sigh she opened the door. “Chris, what are you doing here? Why are you still dressed like that? What happens if someone sees you?” She rapidly fired questions at him before she dragged him into the room. “First, you left this behind. Second, I came here straight from the theatre. Third, I snuck in unnoticed so I’m pretty confident I could sneak back out unnoticed.” He answered her smoothly while he held out her Disney charm bracelet to her. “I uh… Thank you.” She stuttered as she took it. How she had missed that she wasn’t sure, she remembered taking it off halfway through the ceremony and putting it in her clutch but she hadn’t seen it when she got back to the hotel and emptied out the contents. “If I’m a modern day Prince Charming than you’re Cinderella.” He mused with a smile on his perfect lips as he pulled her from her thoughts. “Cute.” She mumbled as she touched his velvet jacket, the one she’d thought about petting the moment she saw it.

They just stood there for several long minutes before she went to the bathroom leaving him alone in the room. _'What the hell is happening right now?'_ She thought to herself as she took a few calming breaths. “That’s cute.” He said pointing to her stuffed rainbow alpaca when she came out. “Hmm? Oh, that’s Alphie. He’s my travel buddy, helps with my anxiety to have something from home.” She told him. “Hey, you wanna go somewhere?” He asked with the most sincere expression on his bearded face. “Um, sure. Let me just change.” She said as she gestured to her Cinderella PJs. “No, you look fine. We’re just gonna go to my hotel. Plus it might help me sneak out better with you dressed like that.” He said with a playful smirk. “Okay. Lead the way.” She acquiesced as she collected her phone, key card and sneakers. He took her hand and pulled her out of the room down the hallway to a back exit. “Someone’s coming. Come here.” He told her as he pulled her into a dimly lit hallway and pressed her against the wall with his body. The low light and dark colors of his clothes hid them well as the stranger passed by completely unaware. “The beard suits you. You should keep it.” She whispered as she touched the soft facial hair. He ducked his head down to give her better access. Their lips were a breath away when he suddenly pulled back and lifted her over his shoulder and ran out the exit to an awaiting car laughing like a kid the entire time. He opened the door and set her inside before following suit. He knocked on the partition and they were off before she could second guess the situation.

A comfortable silence fell between them as she watched the cityscape pass by and he rested a hand on her bare thigh. “You’re like a big kid, you know that right?” She asked with a smile when the silence became too much for her. “So, I’ve been told.” He laughed out. She closed the distance between them and rested her head on his shoulder, she was so exhausted the time difference had been wreaking havoc on her system since midday. The smooth softness of his jacket, the heat of his body through the layers and the rhythmic sound of his breathing quickly lulled her to sleep. What felt like seconds later he was gently shaking her awake. “Come on, princess. You can sleep in my bed.” He told her as she just mumbled sleepily. He picked her up bridal style and chuckled to himself when she opened her eyes the barest amount. They were at the back of a 5 star hotel and as they entered the kitchen security led them several floors up to his room. “Mr. Evans, we expected you back sooner with everyone else. Your driver said you took a detour to return something to someone. He didn’t mention you’d be bringing that someone back here. I suggest if you don’t want anyone seeing her leave you have her call us and we’ll have the driver take her wherever she needs to go. Have a nice evening.” The guard said as he took his leave.

He carried her inside the suite and gently placed her onto the bed. She was woken up what felt like mere minutes later by the light rustle of paper. She turned to the source and found Chris leaning against the headboard in just a pair of sweats and glasses going through what she assumed were scripts or contracts. “There’s my sleeping beauty.” He said as he shifted some of the papers out of the way when she started to sit up. “You’re going to do Disney puns all night aren’t you?” She asked with a disbelieving shake of her head. “Maybe but you did look like a princess tonight.” He told her as he ducked in closer to her until their mouths were a breath apart again. He kissed her gently at first giving her time to pull away but she was too shocked to so he deepened the kiss until the need for air separated them. “Chris?” She questioned a little breathless. “I’m not sorry. I’ve wanted to do that since you fell on my feet.” He said with a chuckle at the shocked expression on her face. “Please. Do you know how many women would kill to fall at your feet?” She snorted as she suppressed a laugh. “I could take a wild guess. None of them would’ve basically told me to fuck off and left me speechless on the sidewalk though.” He retorted.

She suggested they talk for a little while and they did. They talked about everything and anything. He seemed to avoid the subject of work so she left it alone. “Can I ask you something?” She questioned when they fell into another comfortable silence and ran out of subjects to talk about. “Sure. Anything.” He told her. “Did you really hate playing Johnny Storm? I read some articles and stuff that made it seem like you did. I thought you were a great fit for him especially since your look then was almost a carbon copy to his in the comic books. I know I’m nerding out now, I’ll just shut up.” She finished on a quiet chuckle. “I uh… I wouldn’t say I hated it. It was only my eighth role and it wasn’t a supporting character it was a major character. I wished the movies had done better though.” He said after a few minutes of shocked silence. “I’m just a huge fan of Marvel and DC comics. I honestly couldn’t picture someone else in the role. I know Michael B. Jordan tried but I seriously hated that remake with a passion.” She laughed out. “What other movies of mine have you seen?” He asked slightly amazed at her enthusiasm. “ _Not Another Teen Movie_ was the first movie I ever saw of yours. _The Perfect Score_ I’ve only seen bits of. Obviously both _Fantastic Four_ movies. _The Nanny Diaries. Street Kings. Push. The Losers_ but that was mainly for Jeffrey Dean Morgan. _Scott Pilgrim vs. the World. What’s Your Number?_. All the _Captain America_ movies. _Avengers_ and _Avengers: Age of Ultron. Ant-Man._ I think that’s it there’s still a few I haven’t gotten an opportunity to see yet. God, I sound like an obsessed fan girl.” She told him. “That’s an impressive list honestly. I’m not sure my friends have even seen all of those.” He chuckled out.

He moved all the papers and his glasses to the night stand on his side before he shifted to lie down a little more. “Come here.” He told her as he opened his arm for her to cuddle into his side. “Chris, why are you doing this? I mean you’re you and I’m just nobody.” She questioned as she covered herself with the bedding more. He sighed as he got out of the bed and walked around it he stopped at her side then held out his hand for her to take. She took it and he pulled her up to her feet then walked her over to a floor to ceiling mirror that took up half of one entire wall in the suite. “You know what I see when I look at you? I see a strong and beautiful independent woman. I see someone’s mother and someone’s daughter. You are someone special to people. I plan to show you that if it takes me all night.” He told her before he took her sweater off and then her sleep shorts. She heard his sharp intake of breath when he realized she was bare underneath. “I was in for the night. I hadn’t planned on going anywhere.” She shrugged as she tried to cover herself. “Ah, stand straight with your arms at your sides.” He told her sternly. She did as she was told but almost lost her balance when she saw him take off his sweatpants which left him in boxer briefs that hid very little.

He took his place beside her and rested his hands on her shoulders. “Tell me what you see.” He said and gave both her shoulders a reassuring squeeze. “I see acne scars, a round face, broad shoulders, disproportionate breasts, soft belly, stretch marks, wide hips, chubby thighs, more stretch marks and little feet.” She stated simply as she turned her gaze downward onto the floor. “That’s all your flaws though. Don’t you see anything good?” He asked and when she shook her head he kneeled down in front of her. “Chris-.” She started but he cut her off. “Don’t question it. Just go with it. You’re beautiful; you were when you were dressed to the nines and you are even now.” He told her as she snorted to cover a laugh. “You’re like a Greek god though.” She countered as she watched his back muscles move in the reflection of the mirror when he took a deep breath. “Thank you. I have insecurities too though. My waist among many other things. Now, shush and let me worship you.” He said as he tilted his face up towards the apex of her thighs. She shuddered as she felt his breath ghost over her folds.

He rested on his heels and placed one of her legs on his shoulder opening her up more to him. She gripped his hair and other shoulder to steady herself. He took a deep inhale and hummed in approval. She jolted at the first tentative swipe of his tongue from her perineum to her clit. He nestled his nose against her clit and dove his tongue into her entrance setting a fast but soft pace with it. She moaned his name loudly as he hummed into her the vibrations fueling the fire within. He thrust two thick fingers into her as he licked up to her clit. He kept the fast but soft pace interspersing it with patterned flicks and licks of his tongue. She felt the coil in her lower belly tighten almost unbearably. “Chris.” She moaned out and he just hummed in response. “Chris, I’m gonna cum.” She warned him. “Then cum. Let go for me.” He told her when he briefly pulled his mouth from her. “No, you don’t understand-.” She started but with a particular thrust from his fingers, motion of his wrist, flick of his tongue and the added sensation of his beard chafing her thighs she found her voice stolen from her. “ _Fuck!_ ” She screeched out when the coil snapped and she felt herself gush all over his hand and face.

He pulled back and she kept her gaze on their reflections. Her cheeks darkened and she pulled her hands from him to hide her face behind them. “I’m sorry.” She mumbled out through them. “Are you kidding me? That was the hottest fucking thing I’ve ever seen/felt.” He chuckled out as he stood up to move behind her. His Bostonian accent came out whenever he cursed and it was the cutest thing ever in her opinion. She still had her face covered when she heard a soft rustle of clothing and nearly jumped out of her skin when she felt his heated skin against hers. “Relax.” He soothed as he ran his rough but tender hands down her body. She lowered her hands to see their naked bodies in the reflection of the mirror the sight caused her breath to hitch. He was so perfect and beautiful where she just wasn’t and she felt no matter how much he tried she’d never feel like she was. He lowered them both to their knees and he moved her to straddle his thighs spreading her legs wide as his cock rested against her dripping sex. He rutted against her folds slicking his cock with her juices. She moved one hand to grip his forearm and the other snaked behind her to grip his hair again.

He had one hand on her hip and used his free one to turn her face toward him as he took her lips with his in another deep kiss. His cockhead slipped inside her entrance and she gasped as he took the opportunity to tangle his tongue with hers. She gave him control over her mind and body. He took it willingly and wanted nothing more than to show her just how he saw her, had seen her since he laid eyes on her. She pulled away when the need for air became too much and he rested his forehead in her hair as he sunk into her inch by inch. He was thick and long, he stretched her so wonderfully like she was made for him. They both moaned when he reached his limit. He gave her a minute or so to adjust before he pulled out to just his tip and thrust hard into her. She cried out and clawed at his arm. She chanced a look at their reflections and _fuck_  she’d never seen anything like it. They were glowing with sweat in the low light; his naturally blue eyes were dark almost black, her hair was a mess of tangles and stuck in places and where they were joined was the most beautiful sight ever. His cock glistened with her juices as he thrust in and out at a much softer pace than before. He stilled to look at them himself and a smug smirk crossed his lips. “Look at us. We’re making art. You’re so fucking gorgeous wrapped around me. You feel so damn good, princess. So wet. So tight. So hot.” He stated with a particularly hard thrust at the last three sentences. She cried out and threw her head back in utter bliss. He grabbed her throat and turned her gaze back onto the mirror, he kept it there not painfully just as a reminder. His hand that was on her hip snaked down to where they were joined and began to play with her clit. “I want you to see how breathtaking you are when you cum. Cum for me, now.” He commanded accompanied by several hard thrusts to _that_  spot. She watched herself come undone around him and found he was right; she did indeed look beautiful when she came like some sort of sex goddess unleashed.

He continued to play with her clit as his pace and rhythm faltered. She whined at how oversensitive she felt when she gushed all over him for a third time. She was relieved when he stilled inside her and came in hot spurts against her inner walls. He lowered his head to her shoulder as they both caught their breath. He waited until he was soft to pull out mindful of how sensitive she was. He groaned when he saw his cum drip out of her and unto the floor. She almost collapsed without him holding her up so he scooped her up and carried her back to the bed. She burrowed underneath the covers before she felt him climb onto his side of the bed and pull her to him. She absentmindedly traced the tattoos within her reach and hummed when his muscles flexed at the simple contact. “Do you ever think you’ll get a role where you get to keep these and the chest hair?” She asked on a yawn. “I’ve had a few even some where they’ve added tattoos but the chest hair always grows back so I don’t mind when I don’t have it.” He chuckled out. “How come you’re not at home? I mean you do have a house here, right?” She questioned sleepily. “Thought I’d let Scott have the house tonight. Figured if I partied too hard I could crash here but I also wanted to go through some scripts. It’s quieter here.” He shrugged. “I want to see you again. I don’t want this to be a one-time thing. I probably should’ve asked this before everything but you’re on birth control, right?” He asked seriously. “Yes. I am.” She said in almost a whisper as a pang of guilt shot through her. She felt horrible for lying to him but it was better than telling him that she couldn’t have any more children.

He began humming quietly, it was a tune she couldn’t quite place but found it was lulling her to sleep nevertheless. “Get some sleep. We can do whatever you want tomorrow.” He told her as he placed a kiss to the top of her head. She was asleep before he finished the sentence. She awoke sometime later and panicked before she took in her surroundings. She searched for her phone to check the time 5:45 AM glared at her from the screen. _'Shit.'_ She thought to herself. She needed to get back to her hotel since her flight home left later that morning. She got out of the bed quietly and collected all her clothes before she found a piece of hotel stationary to write on. She dressed and took Chris’s pen from the nightstand. She wrote: 

 

> _My Prince Charming, thank you for the most wonderful night of my life. I’m sorry I won’t be here when you wake up. You just looked so peaceful that I didn’t want to wake you. I leave you this token to remember me by. Hopefully it helps you find me again in the near future. Sincerely, your Cinderella_

She placed the note on her pillow and took off her bracelet then laid it across the note. She wanted so desperately to kiss him one last time but instead she called down to security and told them she was his guest and needed a ride back to her hotel. She slipped out of the room without another look back and waited for the guard to escort her down. They walked in silence until they reached the exit out of the kitchen. She thanked him and told him not to tell Chris where she had gone. He simply nodded his head before he closed the car door behind her. She had managed to get the same driver from before and she was thankful when he drove on in silence. She thanked him and offered him a small tip he refused and just told her to have a good day.

She entered her room and broke down. She packed as silent tears fell. Hours passed and soon she found herself dressed waiting for a cab to LAX. She was thankful that the cabbie didn’t try to make small talk with her. He wished her a safe trip and thanked her for the fare and tip. She was waiting for her gate to be called when she received a text: 

 

> **P. Charming - Well, you never have to worry. I will _always_  find you.**

A small smile crossed her face before she wondered when he had the time to put his number into her phone. As she boarded the plane she had no doubt that he would find her. She couldn’t wait.


End file.
